Motorcycle kick arms are used to manually turn the crank of an internal combustion engine over such that the engine will start. Kick arms are also commonly used on other vehicles and apparatus with smaller engines where battery powered starters are undesirable due to weight, space or cost considerations, such as snowmobiles, all terrain vehicles, scooters, and other apparatus. Kick arms utilize a pedal connected to the kick arm, which the user actuates to force the kick arm to turn the engine over. Some motorcycles are equipped with electric starters which perform this function, and some motorcycles have both an electric starter and the option to start the engine manually by use of a kick arm. Kick arms are currently available but make use of a pedal pivotally connected to the kick arm, which when not in use is pivoted to a storage position. Current kick arm pedals are prone to drift from the storage position due to vibration or wind when the motorcycle is in use. This poses usability and safety problems for the operator of the motorcycle. Thus there is a need for kick arms that prevent the kick arm pedal from drifting from the storage position when the motorcycle is in use or when the kick arm is not in use.
A number of devices have provided motorcycle kick arms, but the art has not addressed these problems. The following represents a list of known related art:
Reference:Issued to:Date of Issue:U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,389HarkerOct. 13, 1970
The teachings of each of the above-listed citations (which do not itself incorporate essential material by reference) are herein incorporated by reference. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the slide locking kick arm as claimed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,389 to teaches a fairly conventional layout for a kick arm, where the foot pedal pivots out of the way, but is prone to drift due to vibration.
Thus, there is a need for a slide locking kick arm apparatus that stows completely out of the way, such that there is no danger of the pedal drifting out to interfere with the operator. There is also a need for a slide locking kick arm apparatus which can be operated with one hand and does not require tools to use. There is also a need for a slide locking kick arm apparatus which is designed to clear engine air filter and exhaust components. Still other features would be desirable in a motorcycle kick arm, such as the ability to lock or prevent the kick arm pedal from drifting from the storage position when not in use.
Thus, while the foregoing body of art indicates it to be well known to have a motorcycle kick arm, the art described above does not teach or suggest a motorcycle kick arm which has the desirable feature of preventing the kick arm pedal from drifting from the storage position when not in use.